


Стеклянный солдатик

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Химуро Тацуя умер... и он больше не умрет никогда. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеклянный солдатик

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на mini OTP Wars Xtreme, проходившие на diary.ru  
> Беты: Ринне, Рииса и Дани  
> Это скорее преслэш и юст, нежели джен и слэш.  
> Кроссовер с каноном "Ajin" накладывает свой отпечаток на историю)

Полоса асфальта ровно ложилась под колесо, свет фары выхватывал белую разметку, и от скорости захватывало дух. 

Мотоцикл слушался малейшего движения и словно читал мысли. Ветер бил в лицо, трепал куртку, но Тацуя ощущал только свободу — свободу, которой не чувствовал с тех самых пор, как переехал в Японию. Того, чего с избытком хватало в Лос-Анджелесе, здесь не было совершенно. Будто Акита целиком находилась под стеклянным колпаком, выбраться из-под которого помогали только скорость и адреналин.

Мимо проносились поля и одинокие домики, окна которых казались размытыми огненными кляксами. Впереди на дороге показался свет фар, и Тацуя, сбросив скорость, прижался ближе к обочине. Еще правее было ограждение, за которым, как он помнил, золотились рисовые поля. Лихачей на этой трассе хватало — видимо, не ему одному хотелось встряхнуться от обычной скучно-правильной жизни.

Машина быстро приближалась, и уже можно было различить очертания капота. Гул двигателя терялся в шуме ветра. Поравнявшись с Тацуей, автомобиль вильнул вправо, и Тацуя тут же машинально вывернул руль. Переднее колесо врезалось в ограждение, и байк, словно норовистая лошадь, выбросил Тацую из седла.

От удара о землю из легких вышибло воздух. Перед глазами перевернулось небо и через мгновение вовсе погасло.

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Серый туман окутывал все вокруг. Тацуя крепко зажмурился, и серость сменилась густой черничной ночью. 

Он со стоном сел и огляделся по сторонам. Было темно. Слабый свет звезд обрисовывал острые углы горных склонов, под ладонями хрустели стебли риса, больно впиваясь в кожу. С правой руки слетела перчатка. Защитное стекло на шлеме разбилось, и ночной воздух холодил горящие щеки. Мотоцикл темной кучей валялся рядом, чудом не придавив Тацую. Пахло гарью и топливом, и этот запах щекотал ноздри. Машины, из-за которой он свернул с дороги, нигде не было видно.

Странно, что он ничего не сломал после такого падения — руки и ноги шевелились, нигде не болело. Наоборот, тело словно стало легче, воздушнее, казалось, сделай шаг — и взлетишь.

Тацуя встал, подошел к мотоциклу и положил руку на движок. Тот еще был горячим, будто после аварии прошло всего несколько секунд. Тацуя посветил чудом не разбившимся мобильником. Мотоцикл явно знавал лучшие времена: переднее колесо вывернуло, спицы в нем погнулись, защита на фаре разбилась, а лампочка лопнула от удара. Он наклонился и осветил заднее колесо — цепь слетела со звездочки. Даже если бы Тацуя и смог натянуть ее обратно, то переднее колесо без мастера починить было ему не под силу. Да и это самоубийство — соваться ночью на трассу без фары. Вряд ли ему повезет второй раз подряд.

— Вот и прокатился с ветерком, — сказал Тацуя. Он поднял голову к небу и беззвучно поблагодарил его за то, что остался жив. — Фукуи-семпай меня убьет.

Иногда Фукуи разрешал ему брать свой мотоцикл, чтобы прокатиться. Тацуя всегда возвращал его в целости и сохранности, но теперь...

Хорошо хоть, что жив остался.

Ступню кольнуло чем-то острым, и Тацуя только сейчас заметил, что где-то потерял кроссовок. Он снова включил фонарик на телефоне и принялся осматривать все вокруг. Мотоциклетный шлем мешал, и тогда Тацуя стянул его с головы и повесил на погнутый руль. 

Неподалеку ярко блеснула светоотражающая полоса кроссовка, и Тацуя направился туда. Он хромал — стебли риса нещадно кололи кожу. Через пару шагов он замер, не веря своим глазам. Его затрясло, к горлу подкатила тошнота, а голова закружилась. Он тяжело опустился на землю, не решаясь снова взглянуть туда, где лежал его кроссовок. 

Тацую все-таки вырвало, и кислый запах заставил поверить, что все происходящее — правда. В голове было пусто и гулко. Тацуя смотрел на темнеющие склоны горы Тёкай и пытался не потерять сознания. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, не знал, как давно сидит на прохладной земле. Но когда он поднялся, небо на востоке уже понемногу серело. 

Он дрожащими руками принялся себя ощупывать — лицо, тело, ноги. Холодные пальцы коснулись голой кожи, и Тацуя вздрогнул, перевел взгляд вниз.

Кожа в белом свете казалась серебристой. На ней не было ни единой ссадины, ни одного синяка. Только на ступне расползалось раздражение от уколов сухих стеблей.

— Невозможно... — пробормотал Тацуя.

Он с трудом поднялся и снова включил фонарик. Кроссовок никуда не делся, и нога в пропитанной кровью штанине — тоже. Тацуя посветил на себя — правая нога, как раз та, что без кроссовка, была на месте. А вот штанины не было — она обрывалась чуть выше колена и подтверждала то, что он видел. 

Тацуя зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, снова открывая глаза. Серевшие в предрассветных сумерках поля уже не скрывали очертаний. Чуть поодаль валялся разбитый байк, а перед Тацуей по-прежнему лежала оторванная нога.

Сжав зубы, Тацуя стянул с окровавленной ступни кроссовок. 

Он вспомнил, как совсем недавно в Йосен приходил сотрудник Министерства здравоохранения, рассказывавший о существах — полулюдях, — которых нельзя было убить. Эта лекция была обязательной в каждом триместре, словно правительство не хотело, чтобы граждане забывали о монстрах, скрывающихся среди нормальных людей. 

Слушать эту скукотищу, которую повторяли из года в год по нескольку раз, желания не было, и на прошлой лекции Тацуя обдумывал стратегию следующей игры. Тогда они выиграли, только вот сейчас Тацуя жалел, что пропустил почти все из сказанного мимо ушей.

На первый взгляд полулюди ничем не отличались от обычных людей, и их самое пугающее свойство заключалось в том, что таким мог оказаться кто угодно. Никто не знал, что он получеловек, пока не умирал впервые.

Тацую бросило в дрожь. Так это была... смерть?

Нет! Этого просто не могло с ним случиться!

Мысли в голове лихорадочно заметались, перескакивая с одного на другое. Если все это правда, то его изолируют от общества, запрут в какой-нибудь дыре, и Тацуя больше никогда не увидит ни близких, ни друзей — если те вообще захотят с ним видеться! Он никогда больше не будет играть в баскетбол, никогда не пойдет в университет, никогда не заведет семьи и детей. 

Он больше не человек.

Ноги подогнулись, и Тацуя рухнул на землю. 

"Нет! Нет! Нет!" — стучало в голове.

Стебли кололи руки, от земли тянуло сыростью, и именно этот запах — острый, густой — отрезвил его. 

Даже если и так, выдохнул Тацуя, никто ведь ничего не видел. 

Он подковылял к разбитому мотоциклу. На земле валялся обломок крыла, Тацуя подобрал его и принялся поспешно ковырять влажную землю. Выкопав небольшую ямку, он положил в нее ногу и забросал землей.

Сейчас самым важным было добраться до города — здесь, возле разбитого мотоцикла, он вызывал слишком много подозрений.

Тацуе вдруг до одури захотелось оказаться дома, в холодной Аките, и забыть про эту ночь, про аварию и черную от запекшейся крови ногу. 

Он пошел к дороге.

Главное, чтобы о случившемся никто не узнал.

Никто и не узнает, если он будет молчать.

Не успел он отойти далеко, как на дороге показалась машина. Ехала она как раз по направлению к Аките. Когда Тацуя махнул рукой, машина остановилась.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил немолодой мужчина, приоткрыв окно и с любопытством оглядывая Тацую.

— Да...то есть нет. Мне срочно нужно в Акиту. Я ехал туда к родителям и не рассчитал с топливом. Пришлось бросить машину и пойти за помощью. Не подбросите меня до города?

— Тут неподалеку есть заправка. Хочешь, докину тебя туда?

— Мне нужно в город. Родители волнуются — я должен был вернуться еще до полуночи. А у меня, как назло, телефон разрядился...

— Ладно, садись.

— Спасибо!

Тацуя распахнул дверь и уселся на переднее сидение. Водитель оглядел его с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на оторванной штанине. Его лицо так и говорило: "Ну и молодежь пошла!". 

Через пару минут Тацуя сам завел разговор о погоде, только чтобы не молчать. Пока водитель, Мацуда-сан, рассказывал о признаках глобального потепления в его собственном огороде, Тацуя мог не думать о том, что произошло на рисовом поле.

До Акиты они добрались за полчаса. Мацуда к тому времени уже успел посетовать на нынешнюю молодежь и дать множество советов о том, как надо собираться в путь. Особенно вечером, когда на трассе так мало машин, которые могут помочь.

Небо постепенно наливалось розовым, будто холст окрашивало широкой мягкой кистью. Акита просыпалась, потягивалась и поблескивала зубами фонарей. Под ее стеклянным колпаком было спокойно.

— Спасибо вам, Мацуда-сан, — Тацуя выбрался из машины и поклонился. 

— Не за что. Давай уже, беги домой. Родители твои, наверное, от волнения места себе не находят. Уж я-то знаю. У самого сын непутевый...

Мацуда высадил его неподалеку от общежития. Остаток пути Тацуя почти бежал. Он проскользнул мимо дремавшего охранника, беззвучно поднялся по лестнице и оказался перед дверью в в свою комнату. Внутри было тихо — его новый сосед еще спал, и Тацуя понимал: нужно привести себя в порядок до его пробуждения.

Главное — сохранять спокойствие.

В душевой еще никого не было — слишком рано для учеников. Тацуя неторопливо вымылся, а затем сунул испорченную одежду в мусорный пакет. Когда он вернулся в комнату, сосед еще не проснулся.

Ну и хорошо.

Чем меньше людей узнает о том, что он не ночевал в общежитии, тем лучше. Никто не станет задавать вопросов, и Тацуе не придется лишний раз врать. 

Сейчас, при свете дня, события ночи казались ему выдумкой. Может, во время аварии он получил сотрясение мозга и все увиденное было галлюцинацией?

А может, ему все это просто приснилось?

Наверное, так и есть, решил Тацуя и начал собираться на занятия.

***

— Химуро, что с тобой?

Голос Араки заставил Тацую вынырнуть из странной полудремы. Пока шла тренировка, он еще держался, но сейчас, во время объяснения стратегии на следующую игру, его чуть не вырубило. Бессонная ночь не прошла даром — глаза слипались, в голове шумело, а тело казалось свинцовым.

— Извините, я себя сегодня неважно чувствую, — сказал Тацуя.

Араки возвела глаза к потолку.

— Балбес, и почему ты раньше ничего не сказал? Разве есть толк в такой тренировке? Уже давно бы сходил в медпункт... Ладно, хватит на сегодня. Химуро, зайди к медсестре.

— Хорошо, Араки-сенсей.

Команда с шумом хлынула из спортзала, а Тацуя так и остался сидеть на скамье. Сил подняться не было. Наверное, ему и правда не стоило приходить на тренировку, но нужно было вести себя как обычно.

— Муро-чин, ты заболел? — спросил Ацуши. Он тоже направился было к выходу, но остановился, увидев, что Тацуя не сдвинулся с места. — Тебе помочь?

— Нет, Ацуши, спасибо.

Ацуши пожал плечами и не стал настаивать, но и уходить не спешил, наблюдая за ним из-под влажной челки. Араки, словно услышав их разговор, заглянула в двери спортзала.

— Химуро, ты как? — спросила она. — Стукнуть бы тебя хорошенько, но у тебя сейчас такой вид, будто ты вот-вот свалишься. Мурасакибара, проводи его в медпункт.

— Но Араки-сенсей...

— Помолчи! Мне надо, чтобы на следующей игре ты показал класс, а не ползал как инвалид. 

— Я его провожу, Масако-чин, — сказал Ацуши и, решительно потянув Тацую за руку, перекинул ее через плечо и так потащил в медпункт.

Медсестра измерила Тацуе давление, дала какую-то таблетку и заставила лечь. 

— Не мешайся тут, — сказала она замершему у входа Ацуши. — Все с ним хорошо, только давление низковато. Сейчас полежит, и сам пойдет.

Тацуя хотел было сказать, что Ацуши не обязательно его ждать, но не смог выдавить ни слова — на него волной накатила дрема, накрывая с головой, и несколько мгновений спустя он провалился в сон.

— Химуро-кун, просыпайся! — затряс кто-то его за плечо.

Тацуя с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел склонившуюся над ним медсестру. Она казалась встревоженной.

— Ты как? Давай еще раз измерим тебе давление. Что-то мне не нравится твоя бледность.

Тацуя подчинился. Он рывком сел и тут же покачнулся, почти не чувствуя тела. Медсестра засуетилась, то считая его пульс, то пытаясь измерить давление и температуру. Тацуя смотрел перед собой и толком не понимал, что происходит.

Затем у него в руке оказался стакан с крепким сладким чаем, и несколько минут спустя в голове немного прояснилось. Медсестра тем временем негромко ругалась:

— Совсем с ума посходили, со своими тренировками себя в могилу сведут. Нельзя же так перенапрягаться...

Тацуе казалось, он достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы дойти до общежития. По дороге еще нужно было зайти в раздевалку, переодеться, забрать свои вещи...

— Спасибо, мне уже лучше, — улыбнулся он и поставил стакан на стол. Тот был почти полон — Тацуя не любил сладкое.

— Вижу я. Ладно уж, иди. Только если снова плохо станет, заходи сразу.

— Хорошо.

Впрочем, возвращаться к медкабинет Тацуя не собирался. Он и сам прекрасно знал причину сегодняшнего недомогания — бессонная ночь, стресс. Возможно, какой-то ушиб. Может, стоило обо всем рассказать медсестре? Она казалась внимательной и, похоже, по-настоящему беспокоилась о его самочувствии...

— Знаете, я хотел... — он замер на полуслове. Сердце забилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку, и между ним и медсестрой в воздухе возникла жуткая черная фигура. Широкий, похожий на прореху рот широко открывался, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, но из него не доносилось ни звука.

— Химуро-кун? Что с тобой? Тебе снова плохо?

"Неужели она не видит?! — пронеслось в голове у Тацуи. — Как можно было не заметить такое?"

Медсестра вскочила, и фигура растаяла в воздухе. Тацуя перевел дух.

— ...поблагодарить вас еще раз за заботу, — он поморщился и сжал виски. — Простите, у меня что-то голова разболелась.

— Ох, может, надо отправить тебя в больницу? 

Тацуя отрицательно помотал головой. Медсестра, тяжело вздохнув, пощупала его лоб и вернулась к своему столу. Достала несколько таблеток и дала их Тацуе. 

— Выпей, полегчает.

Он сжал таблетки в кулаке, кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

В спортзале никого не было — он провел в медпункте почти час, и за это время первогодки уже успели прибраться и даже протереть пол. Тацуя как можно быстрее переоделся, запихал в сумку вещи и пошел в общежитие.

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось упасть на кровать и проспать сутки, а лучше двое, но учебу еще никто не отменял, как и тот факт, что он разбил мотоцикл Фукуи. Но больше всего Тацую волновала черная фигура, появившаяся в медкабинете. Неужели у него и правда начались галлюцинации?

Он решил разузнать про полулюдей побольше. Раньше это казалось неважным. Баскетбол, соперничество с Тайгой, учеба — вот вокруг чего вертелся его мир.

Полулюди всегда были для Тацуи чем-то вроде страшной сказки, но сейчас эта сказка, кажется, стала его жизнью.

Его соседа в комнате еще не было — наверное, встречался с друзьями или с девчонкой. Странным он был — общительным, открытым, но близко к себе никого не подпускал. Впрочем, сейчас Тацуе это было даже на руку. 

Он сбросил на пол сумку и уселся на кровать. Включил ноутбук и вбил в строке поиска "полулюди". Количество найденных ссылок поражало — как бредовых, так и полезных. Сайт Министерства здравоохранения и труда был третьей ссылкой в списке, и Тацуя нажал на нее в первую очередь.

"Если вы обнаружили получеловека, обратитесь по телефону..."

"Людям следует опасаться крика получеловека, он обладает паралитической способностью..."

"За поимку получеловека гарантирована награда в миллион йен..."

То, что он прочел, пугало. По всему выходило, что официальные власти считают полулюдей опасным для человечества видом.

Но Тацуя не чувствовал, чтобы хоть как-то изменился. Он ведь не мог превратиться в монстра, разок умерев? Он не бросался на людей, не хотел никого убивать или еще чего-нибудь в этом духе. Все, чего он хотел, — выспаться, а потом разгромить команду Тайги. Ну а дальше — спокойно жить, играть в баскет, иногда выбираться из общежития по ночам и гонять на мотоцикле, может, найти девушку... И забыть о мечтах, которые никогда не осуществятся. Сейчас эта мысль не показалась горькой, наоборот, Тацуя уцепился за нее, как за спасательный круг. Перед глазами встал Тайга — широкие плечи, непослушные, торчащие в разные стороны волосы, грубоватое лицо, потертая временем цепочка на шее.

Тацуя усмехнулся, тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и принялся кликать на разные ссылки, бегло просматривая каждую. В Японии было зарегистрировано всего трое полулюдей, и все они, как утверждало Министерство, были очень опасны. Сейчас они находились на свободе, и Министерство прилагало все усилия, чтобы обезопасить мирных граждан.

Взгляд зацепился за сочетание "мирные граждане". 

— Такое ощущение, что у нас тут война какая-то, — пробормотал Тацуя и открыл одно из видео по ссылке. Оно было явно сфабрикованным — кто же позволит выкладывать такое в сеть, если все взаправду?! — где получеловека пытали. Отрубали руки и ноги, резали живьем, отсекали пальцы. От воплей, раздававшихся в наушниках, закладывало уши, и Тацуя, не выдержав, закрыл вкладку.

Зазвонил мобильник — на дисплее высветился номер Фукуи. Тацуя не ответил.

Минут через сорок, когда у него уже рябило в глазах от букв, он захлопнул ноутбук и поднялся с кровати. Ничего полезного он не нашел, но уяснил одно: никто не должен узнать о том, что с ним случилось. Стоило представить себя на хирургическом столе, как ладони влажнели, а по спине пробегала дрожь.

Как оказалось, видео в интернет выложил один из полулюдей — кажется, его звали Сато, — который рассказывал о страшных опытах правительства над ними. Если хотя бы треть из его истории была правдой, то Тацуе в этой стране делать нечего.

Он хорошо понимал, что если об аварии станет известно, его тут же найдут. Для этого будет достаточно пробить по базе номера мотоцикла, прийти к Фукуи, и тот скажет, что мотоцикл брал Тацуя. Но они никогда не смогут доказать, что он бессмертен, пока не убьют его. Впрочем, его... нога, которую он закопал прямо на рисовом поле, была достаточным доказательством.

Тацую словно ледяной водой окатило — нужно бежать. Брать самое необходимое и бежать, пока у него еще есть время...

Дверь с щелчком отворилась, и Тацуя обернулся так быстро, что челка хлестнула по щеке. Ему уже мерещились люди из Министерства, но это был всего лишь его сосед, Шигино.

— Привет! — сказал он и замер на пороге. Его улыбка померкла. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, словно привидение увидел.

Тацуя и правда видел привидение — такого же, как в кабинете у медсестры. Высокая черная фигура, похожая на забинтованную мумию, стояла за спиной Шигино и, казалось, манила Тацую за собой. У привидения был широкий, почти на все лицо — морду? — рот и чуть заметная выпуклость вместо носа. У него не было ни глаз, ни ушей, длинная шея переходила в тонкое тело, руки доставали почти до колен. Длинные лохмотья за спиной вдруг зашевелились, и Тацуя понял, что это крылья.

— Э-э, привет, — сдавленно сказал он. — Прости, задумался.

Шигино пожал плечами, зашел и захлопнул за собой дверь. Не успел он щелкнуть замком, как Тацуя услышал:

— По... ем.

— Есть? Что ты собрался есть?! — закричал Тацуя, одним прыжком оказываясь у двери. В коридоре было уже пусто. 

— А? Химуро-кун, что с тобой?

— Показалось, что там был Ацуши, — соврал Тацуя.

— Понятно. Ну ладно.

Шигино не поверил ни единому его слову, это было написано на его лице. Но негласное невмешательство, которое нравилось им обоим, все еще действовало, и он не стал расспрашивать. 

Тацуя уселся на кровать, не глядя взял со стола книгу и раскрыл посредине. Буквы перед глазами расплывались, но он даже не пытался читать. 

Он думал о том, что делать дальше. Оставаться в Аките опасно. Наверное, лучше всего вернуться в Америку, где никто не знает — и никогда не узнает, — что Тацуя — получеловек. Вот только денег на билет у него не было. Надо было звонить отцу или матери, на перевод потребуется время, а его у Тацуи не было...

Если уйти сейчас, то можно успеть на синкансэн и к позднему вечеру быть уже в Токио. Там остановиться у Тайги — тот наверняка его не прогонит. 

"Я не хочу втягивать его", — подумал Тацуя. Говорили, что помощь полулюдям — настоящее преступление. В интернете было полно историй о тех, кто попал за решетку. Хотя, если вдуматься, откуда взялось столько историй, если полулюдей в Японии было всего трое?..

Но Тацуя понимал, что не сможет уехать из Японии без посторонней помощи. Ничего, успокаивал он себя, пока Министерство будет искать его в Аките, он уже успеет сесть на самолет, и Тайга окажется в безопасности. В любом случае, в Токио проще затеряться — большой город, полный туристов, заметно отличается от благообразной Акиты.

Интересно, чем сейчас занят Тайга? Наверное, как обычно, готовит ужин — дюжину бутербродов, которые будет есть под запись какого-нибудь матча НБА. Тацуя так явственно себе это представил, что на мгновение перед глазами возникла картинка: растрепанный Тайга, в одних шортах сидящий перед телевизором. Он поджимает одну ногу под себя, и ткань четче обрисовывает мускулы. На животе видны кубики пресса...

Тацуя крепко зажмурился и снова невидяще уставился перед собой. Стоило подумать о Тайге, как на коже выступили мурашки, а в горле пересохло. В голову лезли совсем не те мысли, которые были сейчас нужны.

Главное — оставаться спокойным и собранным. 

Единственный, с кем Тацуя дружил в Аките, — это Ацуши. Жаль было с ним расставаться — добрый, похожий на ребенка Ацуши ему действительно нравился, но вовлекать его в свои проблемы не хотелось. Да и чем Ацуши мог бы ему помочь?

Тацуя решил, что позвонит Ацуши с вокзала, скажет, что ему срочно нужно уехать на пару недель в Америку. Или нет, об Америке лучше молчать — хотя если все так серьезно, как он предполагает, то они и так поймут, куда сбежал Тацуя. Это пока еще безликое "они" пугало так, как не пугало даже привидение. 

Может, ему надо было остановиться и перестать себя накручивать, но стоило вспомнить видео, вскрытую грудную клетку и еще бьющееся в ней сердце, как хотелось броситься на вокзал со всех ног.

Ждать, пока его арестуют и запрут в камере, он не собирался.

От размышлений разболелась голова, а от голоса Шигино Тацуя едва не подпрыгнул.

— Знаешь, Химуро, — Шигино стоял у дверей, перебросив через плечо полотенце. В руке его был зажат флакон геля для душа. — Мы никогда не были друзьями, но если у тебя что-то случилось и ты захочешь об этом поговорить, я выслушаю.

— У меня все в порядке, — улыбнулся Тацуя.

— Ты уже минут двадцать пялишься в перевернутую вверх ногами книгу. Если это "в порядке", то я молчу.

Он вышел из комнаты, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

Тацуя еще мгновение смотрел на дверь, а потом вскочил с кровати и вытряхнул все из спортивной сумки. Баскетбольные кроссовки, футболку и шорты он сунул в полиэтиленовый пакет и затолкал под кровать. В сумку бросил пару чистых футболок, белье и запасные джинсы. Деньги, документы и мобильный, бутылку воды, оставшуюся с тренировки. 

Он окинул комнату внимательным взглядом, проверяя, не забыл ли чего важного. На минуту стало страшно до трясущихся коленей. 

Тацуя прожил в этой комнате почти полтора года. Он и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет убегать отсюда, словно преступник. 

Он решительно натянул бейсболку, подвязал на поясе свитер и, поправив сумку на плече, вышел в коридор.

***

Телефон-автомат располагался в неприметной будке в конце улицы. Тацуя не помнил адреса Тайги, но записал на ладони номер его телефона до того, как выключил мобильник и выкинул сим-карту. Цифры немного стерлись, но их все еще можно было разглядеть. 

Тацуя бросил в щель автомата пару монеток и набрал номер.

Тайга ответил после пятого гудка.

— Алло.

— Привет, Тайга.

— Тацуя? Не ожидал, что ты позвонишь, — кольнуло сожалением; он и правда очень редко звонил Тайге. После проигрыша Йосен они почти не общались. Не потому, что не хотели, нет. Просто Акита и Токио — это два разных мира. В понимании Тацуи, по крайней мере. — Как дела?

— Все отлично. Оказался проездом в Токио, пустишь переночевать?

— Конечно, приезжай. 

Он назвал адрес, и Тацуя тихо попросил:

— Тайга... только, пожалуйста, не говори никому, что я у тебя, ладно?

Возникшая пауза и громкое сопение Тайги заставили его задержать дыхание. 

— Ладно. Потом расскажешь, во что вляпался.

— Расскажу, — соврал Тацуя.

— В общем, приезжай. Жду.

В ухо забили короткие гудки, и Тацуя стиснул телефонную трубку. На душе было тяжело — зря он солгал Тайге, но что сделано, то сделано. Глупо было думать, что Тайга не спросит о том, что Тацуя делает в Токио посреди ночи.

Наверное, можно было остановиться в мотеле, но... Денег было в обрез — билет на синкансэн, потом на метро и на такси до дома Тайги. А ведь еще нужно было позвонить родителям и переждать в Токио сутки или двое.

Тацуя доверял Тайге, но понимал: всего ему лучше не рассказывать. Ради его же блага.

Когда-то они были лучшими друзьями, но с тех пор утекло много воды. У нормальных людей не возникает желания прижаться к другу поближе и целовать его, пока хватит дыхания. Друзья обычно не снятся в мокрых снах. Но то у нормальных людей, а Тацуя еще ночью выяснил, что он монстр. Получеловек. Фрик.

Наверное, полулюди устроены как-то иначе. Возможно, Министерство было право, когда советовало остерегаться таких, как Тацуя.

Он нашел в справочнике номер такси и вызвал машину, и, пока ждал, размышлял над тем, что скажет Тайге. 

Через полчаса он оказался перед дверью его квартиры и осторожно постучал.

Дверь распахнулась тут же, словно Тайга стоял под ней и только и ждал, пока Тацуя легко тронет ее костяшками пальцев. На нем были черная майка и смешной фартук с медведем. Из-под его нижней кромки выглядывали темно-синие шорты.

— Привет, Тайга. 

— Привет! — он вдруг порывисто обнял Тацую прямо на пороге. Грудь его прижалась к груди, теплые руки обхватили плечи, и на миг Тацуе показалось, что это очередной сон — наверное, он задремал в синкансэне. 

Но уже в следующую секунду земля ушла у него из-под ног — в квартире Тайги стояла черная фигура. И как призрак только его нашел?!

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Тайга расцепил руки и отступил на шаг, вглядываясь в его лицо. Он даже обернулся через плечо, и, похоже, не заметил перевитую бинтами мумию, замершую у дивана. — Что-то ты странно выглядишь. Проходи давай.

— Спасибо.

Тацуя с трудом заставил себя отвести глаза от черной фигуры и снять обувь. 

— Что ты там копаешься? Сейчас все остынет.

Тацуя оставил сумку в углу прихожей, выпрямился и огляделся. Призрак исчез, словно его и не было.

Тайга и правда ждал его — на столе исходили паром горячие бутерброды, на плите закипал чайник. Тацуя, который за день съел только пачку крекеров, испытал острый прилив благодарности.

— Теперь рассказывай, — велел Тайга, когда с бутербродами было покончено и сытый Тацуя расслабился. 

Он почти не спал — перехватил полчаса сна у медсестры, потом подремал пару часов в поезде. Все остальное время он пялился в окно, разглядывая размытый пейзаж, и старался решить, что ему делать дальше. 

Колючее чувство опасности, ворочавшееся в груди, в квартире Тайги отступило, спряталось куда-то вглубь. И сейчас, когда страх больше не гнал его подальше от Акиты, Тацуя был готов рассказать Тайге правду.

Справа мелькнула черная тень, и Тацуя резко обернулся.

— Что?! 

Тайга даже на месте подскочил, но в комнате кроме них никого не было.

— Ничего, показалось.

— Тацуя?

— Все в порядке, Тайга.

— Слушай, я что, похож на идиота? Ты приезжаешь в Токио, просишь никому не говорить, что ты у меня, и утверждаешь, что все в порядке? Выкладывай, иначе я...

— Выставишь меня на улицу? — закончил Тацуя, чувствуя, как внутри ворочается обида, тяжелая и холодная.

Тайга уставился на него со странным неверием и, помолчав, сказал:

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что все равно заставлю тебя объяснить, что за черт с тобой творится, но раз ты думаешь так, то плевать. Можешь ничего не говорить.

Тайга поднялся и начал убирать со стола посуду. Расслабленность уступила место сожалению. Тацуе действительно было жаль, что он обидел Тайгу, но заставить себя сказать, что он получеловек, было выше его сил. Это все равно, что признать, все равно, что по-настоящему поверить.

Он тоже встал и подошел к раковине, открыл воду, капнул на губку жидкостью для мытья посуды и принялся оттирать тарелки от расплавившегося сыра. Молчание, разбавленное шипением воды и звоном стекла, было неуютным. 

Тайга тем временем скрылся в комнате. Оттуда донеслись стук и шорох — наверное, он достал из шкафа запасной футон и теперь раскладывал его перед телевизором. Тацуя вытер руки полотенцем и, выключив свет, вышел из кухни.

— Спасибо, что не выгнал, — тихо сказал он. Тайга стоял перед расстеленным футоном и, казалось, смотрел сквозь него. Стоило Тацуе заговорить, как он поднял голову и взглянул так, что захотелось прикусить язык. — Извини. Я просто... Сегодня у меня не самый удачный день, а ночь была еще хуже.

Он замолчал. Тайга замер, словно ожидая, что Тацуя скажет что-то еще, а затем едва заметно вздохнул и кивнул.

— Ясно. Тогда ложись. Запасное полотенце в шкафчике под раковиной. Второй зубной щетки у меня нет, извини. Спокойной ночи.

Тихо затворилась дверь — Тайга ушел в свою спальню.

Время на часах близилось к полуночи — значит, позвонить маме он мог в лучшем случае через час. Больше всего Тацуе хотелось потратить этот час на сон, но отдыхать ему пока было рано. 

Прохладный душ поможет взбодриться, решил он.

Белое пушистое полотенце лежало под раковиной, на полочке стоял сиротливый гель для душа и зубная паста. В узком стакане торчала зеленая зубная щетка. Никакой вереницы тюбиков или баночек — Тайга, похоже, не любил разнообразие. 

Вода стекала по плечам и груди, смывая усталость, шампунь пах травами, и, если прикрыть глаза, можно было представить, что Тайга здесь, рядом. Что они в школьной душевой — моются после игры. Интересно, как долго тот торчал в раздевалке? Уходил ли сразу после тренировки или еще оставался побросать мяч?

— Второе, наверное, — сказал Тацуя размытой тени на кафеле.

В рот попала горьковатая от пены вода, и Тацуя замолчал, снова и снова прокручивая в голове моменты "на двоих".

Странно, но они никогда не играли вместе так, чтобы почувствовать себя одной командой. Это было скучно и неинтересно. Гораздо веселее было обводить Тайгу вокруг пальца очередным финтом или пытаться отобрать у него мяч, когда он несся во весь дух к корзине. Они вместе ходили за фаст-фудом, бывали в походах и на пикниках, даже пару раз заглядывали в спортивные магазины, но все это время Тацуя считал его соперником. Уже потом, в старшей школе, Тацуя невольно осознал, что ему приятнее смотреть не на миловидных девушек, а на парней. 

Образ Тайги оформился позднее, после Зимнего кубка, когда Тацуе хотелось расквасить его самодовольную физиономию. Или поцеловать. Или сделать сразу и то, и другое.

Интересно, кем он был для Тайги? 

Тацуя, выключив воду, накинул на голову полотенце и замер, глядя перед собой. Мерзли мокрые ступни — кафель оказался холодным, — тело покрылось мурашками, а капли воды стекали прямо на пол. 

Они были знакомы почти десять лет, а Тацуя ни разу не бывал "на стороне" Тайги. 

И уже никогда не будет. Потому что сейчас на стороне Тацуи не осталось никого.

***

Черная тень появилась из воздуха. Она просто возникла перед Тацуей, заставив отпрянуть от неожиданности, больно ударившись ногой о журнальный столик. Мерзкая тварь широко распахивала рот и двигалась к Тацуе. Между длинных пальцев свисали кончики бинтов, серые нитки торчали в разные стороны. За спиной болтались сложенные крылья.

Привидение неторопливо надвигалось на Тацую, и когда пальцы должны были вот-вот сомкнуться на его горле, Тацуя отмер, ловко нырнул под локоть и ударил кулаком. Руку свело болью, на разбитых костяшках выступила кровь — тело, кажущееся таким хлипким, на деле было тверже камня. Тацуя отпрыгнул к дивану и тяжело сглотнул. Пульт от телевизора упал на пол и с хрустом лопнул под ногой. Ступню обожгло болью, но Тацуя не обратил на это внимание — переступил чуть дальше и замер, готовый к новому нападению.

Но призрак уже потерял интерес к Тацуе — он огляделся по сторонам и двинулся к комнате Тайги. Шаги его были беззвучными и широкими, словно тот плыл по воздуху. Через секунду пальцы-когти заскрежетали по дереву, а еще через секунду дверь распахнулась. На пороге появился сонный Тайга.

— Что?.. — спросил он, широко зевая. Призрака он, казалось, не видел. Смотрел сквозь и чесал затылок. — Тацуя, ты чего не спишь?

Когда Тайга распахнул дверь, Тацуя уже знал, что произойдет. Или, может, он знал это еще раньше, когда пришел к нему домой. Или даже когда только ехал в Токио. Он знал, что никого нельзя втягивать в это дерьмо, знал, что нужно справиться самому, но думал, что хоть ненадолго окажется в безопасности, если уедет подальше от Акиты.

Внутри все сжалось, а ноги словно к полу приклеились.

— Осторожно, Тайга! Вниз! — закричал Тацуя, но Тайга продолжал сонно моргать. Когда черные пальцы пробили ему живот, его глаза расширились от удивления. А потом он громко застонал и осел на пол. — Нет!

Призрак исчез, а Тайга остался на полу. По белой футболке расползались алые пятна крови. 

Тацуя бросился к нему. Тайга жмурился, бледнея на глазах. Теплая густая кровь медленно растекалась по полу. Тацую трясло. Он дрожащими руками стянул с себя футболку и поскорее прижал к животу Тайги, чтобы не видеть три здоровенные черные раны.

— Все будет хорошо, — пытался сказать он, но губы его не слушались. Нужно было дотянуться до мобильника и вызвать скорую, но все, что Тацуя мог — это сжимать в пальцах уже влажную, потяжелевшую футболку и, как заведенный, повторять: — Все будет хорошо. 

Он никогда не видел столько крови.

До телефона нужно было сделать всего несколько шагов, но сейчас они казались пропастью.

— Тайга, ты только не умирай, ладно? Я за телефоном, вызвать скорую...

Хватка Тайги на мгновенье стала крепче. Он что-то выдохнул, а потом его пальцы расслабились, лицо разгладилось, глаза закатились. Тацуя осторожно дотронулся до его шеи, пытаясь нащупать пульс.

Пульса не было.

Тацуя сидел в луже чужой крови и все еще сжимал бесполезную футболку. 

— Не умирай, — повторял он. — Не умирай. Не умирай.

Он схватил Тайгу за плечи и начал трясти. Голова безвольно болталась, с тихим стуком билась о пол, а Тацуя все твердил: "Нет, нет, нет". А потом закричал, срывая горло. 

Щеку резко обожгло, и Тацуя распахнул глаза. Его сердце сжималось от боли, из горла рвались рыдания. 

Над ним нависал Тайга — бледный как полотно, но живой.

Щеку снова обожгло — Тайга ударил его ладонью, и звон пощечины отрезвил лучше, чем боль.

Облегчение затопило с головой, и Тацуя закусил губу, стараясь справиться с собой. Хотелось разрыдаться от облегчения. 

— Ты как? Что, кошмар приснился? Я уж испугался, чего ты так орешь...

Тайга говорил что-то еще, но Тацуя его не слушал. Он смотрел на то, как двигаются его губы, как бьется жилка пульса, и в голове шумело: живой, живой.

Целый. Невредимый. Живой.

Все-таки он не сумел совладать с собой — порывисто обнял Тайгу и с такой силой прижал к себе, что тот взвыл от боли.

— Эй, ты меня задушишь!

Тацуя всем телом чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, и боялся расцепить руки. Твердая вязь цепочки удобно легла между пальцами.

— Да что с тобой?! Отпусти ты меня, — возмутился Тайга, и Тацуя неохотно разжал пальцы. — Сейчас, подожди, я воды принесу. 

Его голос звучал обеспокоенно. Тацуя выпрямился и только сейчас понял, что задремал на диване — его сморил сон, пока он ждал ответа мамы. Окошечко скайпа было желтым и мигало непрочитанным сообщением. Контакт мамы горел зеленым — она его ждала.

С кухни послышался шум воды, и через несколько секунд Тайга вернулся с полным стаканом. 

— Пей, — сказал он и сел рядом.

Под его бдительным взглядом Тацуя отпил немного. Действительно стало легче — то ли от холодной воды, то ли от присутствия Тайги, то ли от того, что сон уходил, оставляя после себя лишь неприятное ощущение потери.

— А теперь — рассказывай, — твердо сказал Тайга. — И если ты опять скажешь, что у тебя все в порядке, то я дам тебе в зубы. 

Оказывается, кое-что с годами не меняется.

— Это долгая история.

— У нас вся ночь впереди.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Тацуя, — только сначала отвечу.

Но стоило взять в руки ноутбук, как статус мамы в скайпе изменился на "не в сети".

— Черт!

— Напиши сообщение. Она вернется и прочтет.

— Так и сделаю.

Сообщение он набирал минут десять. Стирал и снова набирал — оказалось, не так уж легко объяснить, зачем ему нужна крупная сумма денег, не рассказывая правды. В итоге он решил написать полуправду: попал в аварию, разбил чужой мотоцикл, нужны деньги на ремонт. Подумал и приписал в конце сообщения: "Мне очень жаль".

Тайга, который недовольно вздыхал и периодически заглядывал через плечо, вдруг спросил удивленно:

— Мотоцикл? Ты что, разбил мотоцикл этого, как его там? Ну, светлый такой, разыгрывающий ваш.

— Фукуи-семпай.

— Точно. Так ты разбил его байк?

— Да.

— Ну и дела...

Тацуя молча отправил сообщение.

— И что теперь? — спросил Тайга.

— Буду ждать, пока ответит.

— Сильно расшибся?

— Живой, как видишь, — горько улыбнулся Тацуя, но Тайга этого не заметил.

— Хоть это хорошо. И как он воспринял? Этот Фукуи что, сильно орал?

— Не знаю, — равнодушно ответил Тацуя. — Я ему еще не говорил.

— Так ты из-за этого, что ли, сбежал из Акиты?

Это был подходящий момент, чтобы сказать Тайге, что он получеловек. Тацуя закусил губу, стиснул пальцами стакан так, что показалось — лопнет, и залпом осушил. Решился. 

— Поэтому. И...

Тацуя потянулся, чтобы поставить стакан на стол, но Тайга его опередил. Вытащил из руки — пальцы его были горячими — и поставил рядом с ножкой дивана. Он задел локтем лежавший на подлокотнике пульт от телевизора, и тот с хрустом рухнул на пол. 

— Черт, — выругался Тайга и поднялся с дивана — собирать и ставить на место вылетевшие батарейки.

Тацую словно ударили по голове, и ощущение дежавю стало нестерпимым. Он снова видел Тайгу мертвым, чувствовал на руках горячую кровь, и никак не мог ее остановить.

Нельзя было втягивать в это Тайгу. Он и так впутал его достаточно, решив спрятаться в его квартире.

Тацуя должен со всем справиться сам.

Тайга снова уселся рядом, пощелкал кнопками пульта и оставил на беззвучке теннисный матч.

— Столько раз падал, что я каждый раз думаю: накроется. Но пока работает... Слушай, тебе не кажется, что ты зря удрал из Акиты? Ну поговорил бы с Фукуи. Объяснил бы. Потом родители отправят тебе денег, и рассчитаешься. 

— Наверное, ты прав. Просто я плохо соображал тогда, вот и испугался. 

— Ладно учеба — хрен с ней, но ты же тренировки пропускаешь.

— За пару дней ничего не случится, — соврал Тацуя. — Ацуши скажет, что я заболел.

Взгляд Тайги изменился, и Тацуя поежился. Впервые за много лет в глазах он увидел неодобрение. 

— Можешь оставаться тут сколько захочешь, я тебя не гоню. Но мне кажется, ты ведешь себя по-дурацки. Тебе надо вернуться в Акиту. Убегать из-за разбитого мотоцикла было глупо, — он замолчал и посмотрел на часы. — Так, почти четыре утра. Пойду немного посплю перед занятиями. 

— Спасибо, Тайга.

— Не за что. Спокойной ночи, Тацуя.

Он вернулся в свою комнату, а Тацуя сполз на футон. Все правильно, они опять играют за разные команды. Он — за малочисленную сборную фриков, Тайга — за лигу людей. И если Тацуя хочет, чтобы все так и оставалось, ему надо привыкать справляться самому. Он не стал выключать телевизор, и теперь тени прыгали по стенам комнаты. 

Тацуе все казалось, что в дальнем углу стоит долговязая фигура.

***

Когда он проснулся, Тайги уже не было. 

Тацуя ощущал себя уставшим и разбитым. Напряжение, державшее его последние сутки, давало о себе знать. Тело ломило, в висках стучало, и казалось, что он постарел на десяток лет. 

Он поставил чайник, залез в холодильник. Вытащил ветчину и сыр, а когда выпрямился, едва не выронил их из рук: совсем рядом стоял призрак.

Тацуя осторожно положил продукты на стол и повернулся к призраку.

Он не шевелился, и Тацуя мог бы поклясться, что если бы у него были глаза, то он бы смотрел на него изучающе. Солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь занавески, подсвечивало его изнутри. Тацуя протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его. Ладонь начало покалывать, словно бинты, обвивающие силуэт, были покрыты мелкими чешуйками.

— Кто ты? — спросил Тацуя.

Призрак склонил голову, открыл рот и неразборчиво выдохнул:

— Кто... ты...

— Ты умеешь говорить? Почему преследуешь меня?

— Во... рить...

Изо широкого рта доносились звуки, и это было так странно, что Тацуя не верил. Он не верил, не мог заставить себя поверить.

— Откуда ты взялся? Кто ты? 

— Ты, — раздалось в ответ. 

Тацуя стиснул зубы — ну что за попугай? — и снова прикоснулся к впалой грудине. Он увидел мелкие частицы, похожие на пузыри. Они отделялись от черной фигуры и растворялись в воздухе. 

— Что за херня творится?!

— Ты, — повторил тот, и его голова окончательно растаяла в воздухе. Черные пузыри поднимались вверх, задевали потолок и лопались, словно мыльные. 

Призрак больше не говорил. Он постепенно таял, и когда на кухне остались только черные уродливые ступни, Тацуя наконец оторвал от них взгляд. 

Есть расхотелось совершенно. Он насыпал в кружку растворимого кофе, залил его кипятком. Ветчина и сыр так и остались нетронутыми лежать на столе.

В комнате он проверил скайп — несколько пропущенных звонков и сообщений от матери его почти обрадовали. Она редко ругалась, но в этот раз написала: "С ТОБОЙ ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ?!!", "ТАЦУЯ, ОТВЕТЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ТВОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН ОТКЛЮЧЕН, МЫ ВОЛНУЕМСЯ!", "ИДИОТ!" и "ВКЛЮЧИ ТЕЛЕФОН!". Телефон Тацуя включить не мог, а от сим-карты избавился еще вчера. 

Он отправил маме сообщение с домашним номером Тайги и принялся читать про полулюдей, пока ждал ответа. 

Неофициальная информация — не от Министерства здравоохранения и труда — становилась бредовее от ссылки к ссылке. Правда, всего раз взгляд зацепился за словосочетание "черный призрак", и Тацуя внимательно прочел статью. Но ничего интересного в ней не было — фразы вроде "аномалия, которую невозможно отследить человеческим взглядом" и "подобная светопропускаемость не поддается научному объяснению" показались Тацуе слишком расплывчатыми.

Что-то, а черного призрака можно было отследить человеческим взглядом. Тацуя вон отлично его видел, а...

Он едва не пронес кружку мимо рта.

Медсестра в кабинете не испугалась призрака, хотя он был прямо у нее перед глазами. Шигино не заметил его в коридоре. И вчера его не увидел Тайга.

Значит... Таких призраков могли видеть только полулюди? Он снова вчитался в статью, теперь уже внимательнее. Она была написана на английском. Автор, профессор Огура, называвший себя специалистом по полулюдям, рассказывал о неком существе — призраке. По его словам, у каждого получеловека был свой призрак, и все они были уникальны, как отпечатки пальцев.

Сила призраков напрямую зависела от сил получеловека. Невидимый обычным людям, он появлялся в моменты опасности и мог защитить своего хозяина в бою. Призрак был козырной картой, и потому способность вызывать его, как считал профессор Огура, была наиболее опасной и интересной особенностью полулюдей.

— Псих какой-то, — сказал Тацуя. — Разве я когда-нибудь тебя вызывал? Ты появлялся, когда тебе вздумается. Эй! Я тебя зову. Появись, что ли?

Конечно, призрак не появился. Тацуя хмыкнул и оставил ноутбук в сторону.

От нечего делать он решил приготовить обед. Тацуя как раз ставил рис на плиту, когда раздалась трель телефона. Если опустить подробности и неприятные эпитеты, которыми наградила его мать, то деньги ему отправят сегодня же срочным переводом. Но из-за разницы во времени получить он их сможет только завтра. Кроме того, они с отцом думают, что переоценили здравомыслие Тацуи. На следующий год они не станут оплачивать его обучение в Японии — он должен вернуться в Штаты.

Тацуя был согласен. Впервые в жизни решение, принятое родителями без его ведома, полностью совпадало с его желанием.

Наверное, в его голосе не слышалось раскаяния, и поэтому разозленная мама бросила трубку. Но Тацуя все равно был доволен — в Штатах он начнет все заново и сможет забыть о полулюдях и призраках.

Звук открывающейся двери заставил насторожиться. Тацуя осторожно выглянул из кухни, все еще сжимая телефон в руке. Тайга как раз скидывал обувь.

— Привет.

— Привет. Как дела? — Тайга уставился на него с таким удивлением, что Тацуя спросил: — Что я такого спросил?

— Ты улыбаешься. Хорошие новости?

— Угу. Звонила мама. Деньги они пришлют, но требуют, чтобы я вернулся в Штаты. Считают, что здесь у меня слишком много свободы.

И опять полуправда. Она слетела с губ легко, словно по привычке.

— Вот черт. Сочувствую, — Тайга сбросил сумку у дивана. — Накрылся теперь для тебя чемпионат. А что с командой?

— Не знаю. Наверное, капитаном станет Лю Вэй, а в основной состав возьмут кого-то из второго, как обычно.

Тайга покачал головой и сочувствующе хлопнул Тацую по плечу, но через секунду уже отвлекся.

— О, что-то готовишь? — он сунул нос в кастрюлю с рисом. — Есть хочу, сил нет. С утра проспал, так что времени позавтракать не было...

Он продолжал говорить, а Тацуя машинально включил огонь на плите и взялся за отбивные. Правда, мысли его крутились далеко от готовки: он размышлял о том, когда баскетбол успел стать для него таким незначительным. 

Слова Тайги, сказанные ночью, вдруг показались логичными и верными. А вдруг он неправ? Вдруг все-таки и правда не было смысла бежать в Штаты и бросать команду, школу, приятелей?

Не лучше ли было остаться в Аките, оттуда позвонить родителям и сдаться на растерзание Фукуи? Тем более, он это заслужил.

Но что сделано, то сделано. Правда, всегда можно было вернуться назад — снять деньги, оплатить ущерб и остаться в школе. Впереди Йосен ждал тренировочный матч, потом, может, менеджеру удастся договориться с Кайджо или Сейрин. А может, и с Тоо — в Токио было много сильных баскетбольных команд.

А сейчас ему нужно было заняться обедом — отблагодарить Тайгу хотя бы так за гостеприимство.

***

После обеда Тайга предложил:

— Слушай, может, сходим побросать мяч?

— Маньяк, — пробормотал Тацуя. — Неужели еще не натренировался?

— Я не пошел сегодня на тренировку. Сказал тренеру, что болит живот.

— Почему?

— Ну, ты же здесь. Я решил, вдруг тебе станет скучно и мы вместе пойдем на площадку? Тут есть рядом одна, через квартал.

— Точно маньяк. 

— Да нет, соскучился просто, — сказал Тайга нарочито равнодушным тоном. — Давно мы вместе не играли с тобой. Сколько прошло с того матча? Полгода?

— Семь месяцев, — Тацуя словно горячего чая хлебнул — внутри обожгло, тепло разошлось по венам. Он понял, что улыбается, и ответил: — Я тоже соскучился.

На площадке они были уже через полчаса. Новенькое, свежевыкрашенное кольцо сверкало на солнце, щит поблескивал, и ровное покрытие скрипело под подошвой кроссовок. Играть на таком будет одно удовольствие.

— Дай-ка, — Тацуя обернулся, и Тайга перебросил ему мяч. 

Он погладил кончиками пальцев шершавую кожу, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и на пробу стукнул о покрытие. Мяч звонко отскочил в ладонь — прохладный и тяжелый. И Тацуя быстрым движением отправил его в кольцо. Он обернулся на Тайгу, и вдруг встретился с ним взглядами.

Тот смотрел пристально, внимательно, и Тацуе вдруг стало неуютно. Зябкая дрожь скользнула между лопаток, осела мурашками на пояснице. Тацуя сглотнул, облизнул губы и заставил себя отвернуться.

— До десяти? — спросил Тайга. Тацуя кивнул и сделал круг по площадке, чтобы размяться и отвлечься.

Играть с Тайгой было интересно — тот, как и всегда, рвался к кольцу, забивал данк за данком, и первую партию Тацуя продул почти с разгромным счетом десять — пять. Трудно было вспомнить, еще тяжелее подстроиться под его бешеный темп — в Йосене предпочитали игру другого типа.

— Ты там спишь, что ли? — недовольно спросил Тайга. Тацуя только улыбнулся.

— Сейчас узнаешь. 

На второй раз по десять Тацуя с трудом сравнял счет: девять — девять.

— Поровну, — задыхаясь, сказал он. 

— Следующий мяч все решит.

Тацуя кивнул и встал в защиту. Ему нужно было перехватить мяч и забить, но Тайга слишком хорошо играл. Впрочем, любой финт Тацуи мог сработать, главное — отобрать мяч, не позволить забить. Он подпрыгнул так высоко, что самому показалось — взлетел, и выбил мяч из руки Тайги. Не давая себе передышки, бросился за мячом, вывел его за условную трехочковую дугу и там застыл, отбивая удар за ударом, дожидаясь, пока Тайга встанет в защиту. 

— Ни хрена себе, - выдохнул Тайга. — Что это было? У тебя там пружины в подошве?

Тацуя и сам не знал, поэтому честно пожал плечами и повел мяч. Дробный звук рассыпался по окрестностям, отдавался во всем теле приятным возбуждением, а возможность победить Тайгу и вовсе пьянила. Тацуя неспешно переместился, притворяясь расслабленным, но мгновение спустя перевел мяч влево и кинулся к кольцу. Тайга же рванул к нему и чуть поспешил — подпрыгнул, чтобы заблокировать мяч, а Тацуя уже отклонился вправо и бросил мяч.

Он рисковал, бросая из такого положения, — среди любителей всего один человек мог попасть в кольцо из любой позиции, и это был не Тацуя. Потому он побежал на подбор, но мяч, покружив по блестящему ободку, упал в корзину.

— Ни хрена себе, — повторил Тайга. — Вот это бросок! Еще раз сыграем? Надо же определить, кто выиграет!

— Эй, вы нашу площадку заняли! — раздалось обиженное за спиной.

Тацуя обернулся — у входа стояла пятерка школьников. Похоже, они тоже были из старшей школы, только Тацуя таких на соревнованиях не встречал. Хотя кого он мог знать из Токио?

— А, может, сыграем с ними? — предложил Тайга. — Что скажете? Вы все против нас двоих?

— Правда, что ли? — оскалился один из них, самый высокий. — Мы же вас в хлам уделаем.

— Что скажешь, Тацуя?

— Скажу, что мы сыграем и посмотрим, кто кого уделает.

Самоуверенных школьников они уделали за шесть с половиной минут — Тайга засекал. Пристыженные, они остались на площадке.

— Не будут в следующий раз нарываться, — фыркнул Тайга, когда они вышли с площадки. — Подожди, попить куплю.

Он остановился на углу рядом с домом и принялся рыться в карманах в поисках мелочи. 

— Слушай, Тайга, мы ведь сегодня в первый раз играли в одной команде?

— М-м-м, слушай, а ты прав. Я и не помню, когда такое было... 

— Мне понравилось играть с тобой, а не против тебя, хотя против тоже нравится. Но и с тобой тоже, ай, черт! — выругался Тацуя. — В общем, это был интересный опыт. Я бы как-нибудь повторил.

— А что? Можно собрать команду и предложить Поколению чудес сыграть против нас. Обыграем их вчистую, будут знать, как нос задирать. Аомине так вообще в последнее время обнаглел...

— Поколение чудес против нас? Слушай, это не команда тех лодырей. Один Ацуши там чего стоит!

— А чего стоим мы? — Тайга забыл про мелочь и посмотрел в глаза Тацуи внимательным и долгим взглядом. — Неужели ты сомневаешься, что у нас есть шансы?

Его уверенность оказалась заразительной, и Тацуя поверил, действительно поверил, что у них может получиться.

— Ладно, а кто еще? Вдвоем мы точно их не сделаем.

— Ну, вроде Касамацу остался в Токио, Куроко точно в деле, да найдутся люди, — тот рассмеялся. — Ты что, думаешь, есть кто-то, кому не хочется с ними сыграть?

— Уверен, что есть.

— Да ладно тебе! Так, я точно знаю, что у меня еще оставалась мелочь...

Тацуя отвернулся и взглянул на небо — все еще хрустальное, отливающее синевой, но на западе уже розоватой краской растекался закат. День клонился к вечеру, а Тацуя и не заметил, как он пролетел. Слишком хороший день, чтобы называть его обычным.

Вечером они собирались резаться в приставку или посмотреть матч НБА, а утром Тацуя снимет деньги и вернется в Акиту — сдаваться Фукуи, который, наверное, открутит ему голову. Интересно, согласился бы Фукуи сыграть против Поколения чудес?

Взгляд Тацуи скользнул по дому Тайги, и на одном из балконов он заметил движение. Двое мужчин в черных костюмах переговаривались. И выглядели они такими неуместными, чужими, что инстинкт самосохранения Тацуи почти завопил. Внутри все заледенело, а в горле вмиг пересохло.

Они нашли его. Все-таки он был прав: они догадались и нашли его даже тут, в Токио.

— Тайга.

— Что такое?

— Это ведь твой балкон?

— Что? Эй!.. — Тайга не успел ничего крикнуть, Тацуя вытолкнул его за угол. — Что ты творишь?! Что это за козлы шастают по моей квартире?! 

— Тайга, я... Мне надо как-то забрать свой паспорт. Черт с ним, со всем остальным, но без паспорта я не смогу купить билет, да и контроль не пройду.

— Что? Что ты сказал? — Голос Тайги звучал глухо, в глазах плескалась злость. — Это из-за них ты сбежал из Акиты? Что ты натворил, Тацуя?

— Ничего. Я ничего не сделал.

— Тогда почему они примчались за тобой даже в Токио?!

— Я ничего не сделал, Тайга, — повторил Тацуя. Его охватило равнодушие. Оно накрыло с головой, словно ватой. — Мы только что мимо сквера проходили. Пойдем туда, и если ты хочешь, я все расскажу. — Тайга сощурил глаза. — Правда, в этот раз я расскажу тебе все.

И он сдержал обещание.

***

Конечно, Тайга ему не поверил. Конечно, он решил, что это ошибка. 

— Тебе надо просто объяснить им, что они приняли тебя за другого. Ты обычный человек, самый обычный. Хорошо играешь в баскет, нравишься девчонкам и хуевый друг. Но я тебя сто лет знаю, я подтвержу, что ты не получеловек.

Он все еще злился, это было заметно. Дергал себя за волосы, кусал губу и размахивал руками. А еще говорил так громко, что Тацуя боялся, что их услышат с балкона. Правда, они отошли почти на квартал, но все равно...

— За последние два дня я успел перечитать кучу информации про полулюдей. Ты знал, что заранее никому неизвестно, кто окажется получеловеком? И выяснить это можно только одним способом: умерев. Ты хочешь, чтобы они проверили это прямо у тебя дома?

— Они не станут этого делать, — уверенно заявил Тайга. — Да и всяко у государства есть способы понадежнее.

— Куда уж надежнее...

Тайга не верил в то, что Тацуя получеловек, но аргумент подействовал.

— Ладно, может ты и прав. Разве нормальные люди станут лезть в чужие квартиры? 

— Мне нужен паспорт и деньги. Деньги мне выслал отец, и я смогу снять их завтра. Но без паспорта не получится. А паспорт лежит в сумке в твоей квартире.

— Блядь.

— Точно. Надо как-то пробраться туда — может, они скоро свалят? Не будут же они сидеть там в засаде несколько дней?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Тайга. — Выходит, ты теперь самый разыскиваемый человек в Японии? Может, и будут.

Он не испугался, не бросился прочь с криками и не пытался выдать Тацую властям. По крайней мере, пока. Доверять было тяжело, а довериться — почти невозможно. Но у Тацуи не оставалось особенного выбора.

— И что делать?

— Может, попробовать вернуться туда? Скажу им, что ты меня кинул. Увидел их, испугался и сбежал, а завтра утром ты заберешь свой паспорт. Или я принесу его тебе. 

— Думаешь, они поверят тебе и не будут следить за квартирой?

Тацуя наморщил лоб. От бессмысленных разговоров уже болела голова, или это было от попыток придумать выход из безвыходного положения?

— Кому-то надо туда вернуться — а если они унесут с собой твои вещи? Что тогда? Останешься без документов, и у тебя не будет ни шанса улететь отсюда. Лучше пойду я — мне они ничего не сделают.

— Тайга...

— Замолчи. После того, как это кончится, когда ты будешь в безопасности, я... — он оборвал себя на полуслове, нахмурился и глубоко вдохнул. — Так, мой номер помнишь? — Тацуя кивнул, чуть смазавшиеся цифры, накарябанные синей ручкой, крепко врезались в память. — Держи мелочь. Хорошо, что я не успел купить воды. Дальше по улице есть телефон-автомат. Если я скажу, ну-у-у, не знаю, "стритбол" и начну чесать про матч, значит, эти гады еще со мной. Я пойду, чего тянуть. Выжди тут полчаса и звони. А, вот еще: если что, позвони Куроко. — Тайга быстро продиктовал номер. — Запомнишь? Он поможет без лишних расспросов. Ну, мало ли.

Он повернулся на пятках и действительно пошел к своему дому, расслабленный и неторопливый, словно большой кот, возвращающийся с прогулки. Так и не скажешь, что он волнуется. 

В голове возникла нечестная, колючая мысль: а вдруг Тайга предаст его?

Но Тацуя стиснул зубы и заставил себя не думать об этом. Он уже решил довериться — отступать было некуда.

Тацуя смотрел, как Тайга исчезает за поворотом, и вдруг его словно ужалило: он так просто отпустил его, но ведь людей, помогающих полулюдям, наказывали! А если с Тайгой что-то случится по его вине?

Если бы он только мог, как Куроко, незаметно проскальзывать мимо людей. Если бы он только...

Тацуя стиснул кулак, зажмурился и, что было силы, ударил себя по колену. Боль не отрезвила, наоборот, паника поднималась удушливой волной. Если бы он только мог пойти с Тайгой! Или отправить с ним кого-нибудь.

Маленький черный пузырек, так похожий на мыльный, отделился от его кожи и поднялся вверх. За ним еще и еще. 

Тацуя безмолвно смотрел на то, как медленно собирается его призрак, и информация из статьи профессора и непонятное шипение призрака вдруг объединились и стали тем кусочком пазла, которого Тацуе не хватало.

Призраки — это козырной туз получеловека, а Тацуя был получеловеком.

Призрак, уже полностью оформившийся, стоял рядом, по-птичьи склонив голову. 

— Иди за ним, ты меня понял? — металлические нотки в собственном голосе удивили, а призрак кивнул. — Проследи, чтобы они его не тронули. 

Тот снова кивнул, а потом раскрыл кожистые крылья, взмахнул ими и почти мгновенно скрылся с глаз. Тацуя остался ждать, но минут через десять не выдержал — бросился к автомату с напитками, откуда был виден балкон Тайги.

В воздух поднималась вереница крупных черных частиц — сигнал или это просто призрак разрушался, потому что у Тацуи было мало сил? Он, не раздумывая больше, бросился к дому Тайги.

То ли Тацуе чертовски везло — должно же было ему когда-нибудь повезти?! — то ли все ребята, пришедшие за ним, переключились на Тайгу, но на лестнице было пусто. Тацуя вихрем взлетел по ступенькам вверх и остановился рядом с дверью, прислушался. Она была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносилась чуть слышная брань, за ней — глухой стон и звук удара. Тацуя проскользнул в квартиру, стараясь не шуметь.

В квартире было шестеро — четверо одетых в костюмы ребят, Тайга, сплевывавший кровь у стены, и призрак, стоящий у балконной двери.

— Где он? — спросил один из тех, кто пришел за Тацуей. Он стоял боком, и Тацуя видел дужку очков. Ему никогда не нравились очкарики. — Ты все равно расскажешь. Нам нужен Химуро Тацуя. Мы не причиним ему вреда.

— Да пошел ты. Я уже сказал вам: мы возвращались из магазина, я увидел, что какие-то левые люди крутятся на моем балконе, и бросился домой. Я не знал, что Химуро сбежал, пока вы не начали махать кулаками. Проваливайте отсюда, пока я полицию не вызвал. 

— Ты думаешь, я поверю в такую чушь? 

— Но это правда. 

— Если Химуро останется один, то он станет легкой добычей, — очкарик, наверное, отчаявшись добиться от Тайги чего-то силой, решил действовать тоньше. — Сато нужны новые люди, и чем больше полулюдей становится на его сторону, тем больше шансов на то, что начнется настоящая война. Пока что наши силы равны, и Сато не выступает в открытую.

Тацуя читал о Сато — он был одним из трех полулюдей, обнаруженных в Японии. И он, кажется, объявил правительству войну.

— Слушай, — с чувством сказал Тайга, — я сейчас вообще ни хрена не понял из того, что ты сказал. И плевать мне на твоего Сато, и на ваши войнушки. Я знаю только одно: вы вломились в мой дом и пытаетесь втянуть в какое-то дерьмо Химуро. Продолжайте в другом месте, а меня оставьте в покое. Пошли вон из моей квартиры!

Тацуя понял, что ему лучше убраться, пока его не заметили — Тайга отлично справлялся. Он уже почти выскользнул из квартиры, когда дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояли двое мальчишек, будто из средней школы. Одного из них Тацуя узнал — Нагаи Кей, он тоже был получеловеком.

— Вон он! — завопил очкарик. — Держите его!

Когда трое громил бросились на Тацую, за спиной Нагаи появился призрак.

— Вы его так только напугаете, — сердито зашипел Нагаи. — Химуро-сан, не бойтесь, мы пришли вам помочь. Мы и правда не причиним вреда. 

Он поднял руки вверх, показывая, что безоружен. Остальные тоже замерли — ждали ответа Тацуи, наверное. Он прикинул, куда мог бы сбежать — если успеть до балкона, может, призрак отнесет его вниз? — когда очкарику надоело.

Он наставил на Тацую пистолет и заявил:

— Хватит с меня этих догонялок и уговоров.

Тацуя бросился на пол, и дротик — не пуля, а дротик?! — попала прямо в спутника Нагаи. Тот переменился в лице, побледнел и выдернул дротик из груди.

— Тосаки, как это понимать?!

— Случайность, потом, все потом, сейчас надо спасти этого идиота, — сквозь зубы процедил Тосаки, и в это время ожил Тайга. Он качнулся вперед и со всего маху врезал Тосаки в челюсть. 

— Беги, Тацуя!

Очкарик перекувырнулся через себя, громилы схватились за оружие, и у Тацуи не осталось и секунды на размышления. У него был один шанс смыться — спрыгнуть с балкона, и у него был один шанс спасти Тайгу. Тацуя бросился к нему.

Он прижался к Тайге, впечатал его в стену и тихо застонал, когда три дротика один за другим впились в спину и плечо. Боли не было, по телу разливалась ватная слабость, ноги перестали держать. Краем глаза Тацуя видел, как распадался его призрак, слышал обрывки слов Тайги. Кажется, тот твердил: "Не умирай!".

Я не умру, хотел сказать Тацуя, я ведь получеловек. Такие, как я, не умирают.

Но откуда тогда такой холод? Руки и ноги застыли, внутренности словно льдом сковало, и Тацуя провалился в черную пустоту.

***

Чернота медленно отступала, и Тацуя попытался приоткрыть глаза. Слишком яркий свет ударил в глаза, к горлу тут же подступила тошнота. В памяти одна за другой появлялись картинки: разбитый мотоцикл, Ацуши, ведущий его в медпункт, Шигино, предлагающий рассказать о проблемах, баскетбол на уличной площадке, очкарик, целящийся в него самого...

Разрозненные картинки понемногу выстраивались в одну цепочку, словно кадры киноленты, и Тацуя вспоминал все, что произошло с ним за два очень долгих, бесконечно долгих дня. 

К губам прижалось что-то влажное, похоже, мокрая губка, и Тацуя беззвучно застонал — ему хотелось пить. Тот, кто был рядом, словно услышал — подсунул ладонь под голову и прижал к губам стакан.

— Пить сможешь? Это только вода.

Тацуя не узнал голос; ответить не получалось — он с трудом разлепил губы, и в рот пролилось немного жидкости.

— Хватит, профессор сказал, что тебе много нельзя. Чертовы идиоты, разве ж можно было сразу три дозы транквилизатора! Так и в овощ превратиться недолго — Накано с одной вон как колбасит.

Тацуя расслышал все, но не понял почти ничего из этих слов. 

— Ладно, отдыхай. Тебе надо много спать, тогда станет легче.

И Тацуя послушно заснул.

Когда он проснулся снова, действительно было легче — свет уже не резал глаза, хотя все равно казался слишком ярким. Тацуя попробовал пошевелить рукой, но почти не ощущал тела. Оно было легким и в то же время тяжелым, словно чужим.

— Уже проснулся?! Ого, как ты быстро! 

Тацуя с трудом повернул голову. Наверное, он был в больнице, потому что на соседней кровати полулежал тот самый парень, который получил дротик, предназначавшийся Тацуе. Разговаривать не было ни сил, ни желания, и Тацуя снова отвернулся.

Два дня прошли как в тумане. Тацуя ел, пил и спал, с помощью санитара с трудом добирался до туалета, и снова спал-спал-спал. Один раз к нему заходил очкарик, и Тацуя с радостным злорадством отметил на его скуле здоровенный синяк.

Тайга появился на второй день — живой, здоровый и даже, кажется, довольный жизнью. Он-то и рассказал, что Тацуя проспал почти двое суток, прежде чем очнулся. Что миссис Химуро уже оборвала его телефон, а команда Йосен — как бывшая, так и нынешняя — собирается в Токио. На товарищеский матч с Кайджо и заодно навестить своего непутевого капитана.

— Я сказал, что у тебя сотрясение мозга. А что я еще должен был сказать? — словно оправдываясь, выдал Тайга. — Ты же на мотоцикле разбился, вот и... В общем, жди, скоро сюда нагрянут твои родители, а потом и тренер. 

Тацуя поморщился. Араки-сенсей — это было серьезно. 

— Говорил же, что проще будет его убить, — послышалось из-за двери.

— Мало я тебе врезал, — буркнул Тайга. 

В дверях палаты появился Тосаки с распухшей физиономией. Очки ему, кстати, тоже пришлось сменить. После удара о пол модная дизайнерская оправа погнулась и, как оказалось, восстановлению не подлежала. Нагаи Кей, стоявший с ним рядом, укоризненно покачал головой. 

— Такими методами вы не заслужите доверия полулюдей. Надеюсь, Химуро-сан тоже примкнет к нашим рядам. Если так, то это будет первой настоящей победой после дела Накамуры Шиньи. Вы не могли заметить, но призрак Химуро-сана очень интересный. Я впервые такого видел, думаю, профессор Огура будет доволен.

Тосаки скривился, но ничего не сказал. Зато насторожился Тайга:

— Что еще за профессор? 

— Фрик, который любит полулюдей, — прохрипел Тацуя. Тело все еще плохо его слушалось, и он почти его не чувствовал — Нагаи объяснил ему, что это из-за втрое превышенной дозы транквилизатора. Через несколько дней это должно было пройти.

— Изучает, — поправил Нагаи.

— Дурдом, — сказал Тайга.

— И что со мной будет?

— Химуро-сан, мы надеемся, что вы нам поможете. — Нагаи подошел ближе. Его лицо казалось совсем юным, вряд ли он был значимой фигурой в этом месте. Хотя он был получеловеком, бессмертным солдатом, может быть, это тоже играло свою роль. — Возможно, вы не заметили, но сейчас в Японии идет война. Война полулюдей. Все они, даже те, кто старался соблюдать нейтралитет, переходят на сторону Сато или — нашу. Сато хочет развязать настоящую войну, в которой утонет вся Япония. Мы же хотим этого избежать. Раньше Министерство здравоохранения и труда действовало иначе — полулюдей боялись и презирали, считали бессмертными подопытными кроликами. Все изменилось, когда министром стал Тосаки-сан. Да, поздравляю, Кагами-сан, вы разукрасили министра здравоохранения и труда Японии. — Тайга покраснел и пробормотал, что тот еще легко отделался. — Сейчас мы не можем позволить вам уйти, Химуро-сан. Но министр и я гарантируем вам, что, как только Сато будет обезврежен и война остановлена, вы сможете жить обычной, полной жизнью. Такой же, как раньше. Мы сохраним в тайне то, что вы получеловек, и не будем преследовать. Впрочем, вы и сейчас сможете вести более или менее обычную жизнь — но если вы нам понадобитесь, придется все бросить и делать то, что вам скажут.

Тацуя поморщился и взглянул на смурного Тосаки. Тот кивнул и сказал:

— Все так, я подтверждаю.

— А у меня есть выбор? — спросил Тацуя.

— Есть, — сказал Нагаи. — Но альтернатива вам не очень понравится. Мы можем закрыть вас в какой-нибудь камере, где вы проведете все то время, пока война не будет окончена. Ставки слишком высоки. Вся Япония или вы, или даже ваши семья и друзья... Выбор для нас очевиден. Подумайте, Химуро-сан, вас никто не принуждает помогать нам, но и позволить вам попасть к Сато мы не можем.

Нагаи и Тосаки вместе вышли из палаты, Тайга остался.

— Вот же говнюки, — с чувством сказал он. — Война у них, видите ли. Что будешь делать?

— Не знаю, наверное, соглашусь.

— Прям так сразу?

— Ну, они щедро предложили мне подумать. Только, Тайга, думать тут нечего.

— Значит, хочешь стать очередным солдатиком?

— Солдатиком с правом на нормальную жизнь.

Тайга улыбнулся, но вышло как-то невесело и криво.

— Знаешь, я чуть не сдох от страха тогда, когда ты замертво упал. До того жутко было, что сердце в пятки ушло. А теперь ты собираешься воевать с этим Сато, а что если...

— Я не умру, Тайга. Я разбился на мотоцикле и до сих пор жив. У меня есть призрак — Нагаи его тоже видел. Значит, я получеловек. Полулюди умирают и снова оживают, — слова выходили невнятными, и Тацуя жутко устал. Сейчас он вообще быстро уставал, и это бесило. — И вообще, мы же собирались обыграть Поколение чудес. Ты нашел еще троих?

— Точно! Нет пока, как-то времени не было, — теперь Тайга улыбался широко и искренне, словно с его плеч исчезла неподъемная ноша. — Но я обязательно найду. И ты будешь в моей команде, обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Тайга нашарил ладонь Тацуи и крепко сжал. Пальцы его были горячими.


End file.
